Little Leprechaun
by FrostedSpirit
Summary: A fluffy short-story of Sonic anc Chris. What lies on the end of the rainbow? Where is young Chris? Why does everyone pimch me for not wearing green! Sonic is searching for a certain little lepreachaun and is learing all about Saint Patricks Day.


Little Leprechaun

A tribute to thank Patrick's day.

In this story they are Ireland and there a lot of green fields.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a sunny Saint Patrick's Day and Sonic had been running in the green fields long and far until he stopped on a tall hill and looked over the field.

"Now where is it?" he said to himself shading his eyes from the sun. "Where are you?" he let out a small growl of frustration then darted along the hills again.

He had found a clover patch and he tore through it looking for something. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he plucked a four leaf clover. "Now maybe I can find it!" he searched all over the fields again until he grunted and ran back home.

He was expecting Amy to come and hug him tightly again but instead he was greeted by a pinch on the arm. "Ouch!" he rubbed the spot and turned to Amy.

"What was that for!?" he demanded. Amy giggled. "Sorry Sonic, you know the rules." And with that she left. "What rules." Sonic mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Ever since a week ago Chris had gotten sick and had left into the fields leaving Sonic behind and all he left in his place was a note telling them about Saint Patrick's Day and how he only shows for then.

'Follow the rainbow' it said, but his parents had excused it as some joke and kept searching for their son while Sonic was wracking at his brain to figure out what that meant and everyday he searched for a rainbow and today he felt lucky.

He walked into the garage when Tails pinched him too. "Ouch!" he rubbed his now bruised arm. "Tails, you too?" he asked. Tails smiled. "Well, you know why, it's your fault." Tails turned away and Sonic noticed that Tail's had painted the white tips of his tail's green a his stomach until no white showed.

"Tails, what are you-" Sonic began to ask when Tail's received a call that Chuck wanted to see him. "Sorry Sonic, got to go!" and the little orange fox left without another word.

Sonic sighed and walked through the halls cautiously when he found Knuckles relaxing against a wall with a two green straps on his arm, and a green marker in his pocket.

Sonic approached him slowly when Knuckles spoke up without looking at him. "I'm not going to pinch you, if you want, I can help you." He said.

Sonic calmed a little. "Why is everyone pinching me?" he asked. Knuckles sighed. "Because it's Saint Patrick's Day and if you don't wear any green they'll do that." He informed.

Sonic blinked. "Why would anyone do that!?" he exclaimed. Knuckles looked up at him. "It's tradition, now do you want me to help you or not?" he asked and Sonic nodded.

Knuckles took a strap off his arm and gave it to sonic while handing over the marker. "Put the strap on your arm, and color your stomach green." He said and walked off.

Sonic shrugged and did as he was told while covering up all of his fur that wasn't blue and then it struck him. "Maybe I can find it now!" and he raced out the door.

He had made the four-leaf clover into a pin and pinned it onto his chest while he ran across the fields and stopped on the same tall hill.

He spotted it at last. "Found you!" he exclaimed. There on the _Tallest_ hill was a rainbow touching down on the very top and Sonic could make out larger four-leaf clovers sticking up from the ground.

Sonic's eyes filled with hope as he sped off toward the rainbow and followed it. When he came to the top of the hill he saw the one thing he had been looking for.

There lied Chris in a leprechaun outfit fast asleep until Sonic gently woke im with his soft voice. "Chris." He whispered as he was filled with joy. Chris smiled and sat up. "So you found me, and do you want my pot of gold?" he asked wiggling his pointed little ears happily.

Sonic rushed over and scooped him up into a hug. "I found something better then that." He said and kissed Chris right on the lips. Chris was stunned a little at first before he started to kiss back.

After playing cat and mouse with their tongues the two broke apart for air then Sonic said in a soft voice. "So where to now, I'm not going to leave you again." He said.

Chris blushed and smiled. "Through the rainbow of course." And with that Sonic picked him up bridal style and gave him a quick kiss. "Then through the rainbow it is." He smiled and ran right through the rainbow, disappearing with Chris forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY EVERYONE!

Chris: so I died and became a leprechaun?  
Lolli: Indeed you did, but I liked it that way, because it fit the story that you became a leprechaun.

Sonic: That was very cute.

Lolli: Thanks!

Sonic: Lolli(nickname for the author obviously) does not own Sonic x

Chris: So please review and have a happy Saint Patrick's Day.


End file.
